Fire suppression systems which use nozzles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,870 describes a water spray fire protection system for hoods over cooking units which comprises spray nozzles on the lower ends of water pipes which are connected to a water supply pipe. A disadvantage of such systems is that they are relatively complex and therefore relatively expensive to install.
The present invention is made with this in mind.